


Deflection

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Kirk/McCoy - Freeform, M/M, NC:17, Star Trek XI - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: "Captain Kirk, sir, you're needed in Rec Room Four."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflection

**Author's Note:**

> Completed: 5-15-10
> 
> Deflection. Noun - The act or state of deflecting or the state of being deflected.

“_Captain Kirk, sir, you’re needed in Rec Room Four_.”

I recognized the voice on the comm as belonging to Hanson. One of the Academy cadets interning on _Enterprise_ for the next six months. “Hanson, what’s the trouble?”

“_Uh. It’s not really trouble, sir. I don’t think so anyway, sir. But I really think you should come down here, sir_.”

“Hanson, not so many ’sirs,’ all right?“ I could feel Uhura’s eyes on me, and knew they were full of mischievous glee. Sulu and Chekov weren’t even trying to be circumspect. Both were snickering loudly.

“_Yes sir. Uh. Yes_.”

“Okay, Hanson. So, if there’s no real trouble, then what is it you want me to see?” My bridge crew was about to break out in laughter. But I was very curious as to why Hanson sounded so strained. There was no reply, and I finally spoke again. “Hanson, what the hell is going on down there?”

“_Captain, it’s, well, it’s Dr. McCoy_.”

That was all I needed to hear. Bones had been acting strangely for the last few weeks. I didn‘t need my CMO attracting any more attention than he already had. “I’m on my way,” I said as I closed the comm and practically jumped out of my chair.

“The conn is yours, Mr. Spock, you know where I’ll be.”

“Yes sir, Captain,” he replied. And if I didn’t know Spock so well I’d have thought he was making a joke.

“Sir,” Uhura piped up, brightly, “that’s Rec Four, sir? Deck Seven, sir?”

I knew when I was being mocked, and fled into the turbo lift without acknowledging it. As the door closed I could hear the laughter.

A few moments later I arrived at Deck Seven. Down the corridor I could see two crewmen and Hanson standing outside Rec Four.

“Captain!” Hanson practically ran towards me when he saw me. “Oh, sir, thank god you’re here, sir!”

My hands twitched. I wondered if there was a word for the murder of a subordinate. Subor-cide? Subordi-cide?

“Calm down, cadet.” I gave the kid a smile and put my hand on his shoulder. I’m sure he thought it was for comfort. It was actually to stop his bouncing. Hell, Chekov was never this bad. “Now, take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on, Hanson.”

At the edge of my peripheral vision I could see that one of the crewmen was grinning, barely holding back a snicker. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Just what I needed to make my day perfect: A panicked cadet. Crew letting him panic. A deeply pissed-off CMO if I burst in on him for anything less than an extreme emergency. Yeah.

“It’s Dr. McCoy, Captain. He’s in there,” Hanson said as he pointed at the door. “He was ’yelling,’ sir! I tried to go in, but the door’s locked. I asked if he needed help, but he just yelled at me again. So I tried to override the lock,” Hanson took a quick breath then went on, voice rising. “These guys came along, and I asked for help, but they told me to mind my own business, but it’s the Doctor! I mean, what if there’s something really bad-wrong with him?! Captain, sir!” Hanson ended on a high note that cracked just as he was done.

Turning to the crewmen -- who were biting their lips to keep from laughing, I asked, “Jefferson, Andrews, what’s going on?”

Andrews straightened. “Well, sir, it’s like this. Dr. McCoy started using Rec Four about a month ago, a couple of days a week. After that first time, and all the yelling, we just started ignoring him. Like _he_ _asked_.”

“We tried to explain,” Jefferson continued. “But, well, Hanson here wouldn’t leave it alone. He insisted on calling you, sir.”

“Ah. I see.” I turned to glare at Hanson. At that moment, I think the kid realized that depending on how deeply pissed Bones was, was the depth of the shit he was in. I wasn’t the only one who was going to have to pay up if McCoy had to be bribed back into a good mood.

After giving the threesome curt nods, I shooed them away. I took a moment to calm myself. Pressing the door comm, I was greeted by a gruff, “What?!” I’m sure I grimaced. “Uh, Bones, could I come in?”

“You could. If the door was unlocked.”

He snickered at me, the bastard. “Come on, Bones, just let me in.”

“Busy, Jim. Sorry.”

“Uh, what ya doin’, Bones?” I tried cajolery.

“Nothing that would interest you. Go. The. Hell. Away.”

That didn’t sound in any way amused. “Bones, what is going on?!” I wasn’t amused either. Now it was a battle of wills, and I was the more willing. I punched in the override and the door slid open.

“Fuck!” I couldn’t believe what I saw. Rec Four had been fitted out as a full kitchen, and it still was. Except now it looked like a food-bomb had been set off inside.

“Fuck!” Bones turned as I took my first step inside the room. “God damn you and your fucking Captain’s master override! You’ve spoiled it now!”

“Spoiled? Me? I think you’re the one who’s spoiled this room.” I took a sharper look at the unidentifiable mess that was on the counters and floor. “Look at this…this!” I practically yelled, stating what was obvious.

Was this what had been going on for a month? McCoy was in here cooking? But, he didn’t cook. Couldn’t cook. All the time we’d lived together at the Academy, I’d never known him to even boil water.

When I took a better looked at Bones, I noticed the chef’s apron he was wearing. I also noticed he wasn’t looking at me. He was staring at whatever he’d thrown a towel over when I burst in. I looked at him closely. Was that guilt I saw on his face? Was he feeling guilty for the mess? No, I didn’t think it was that. As a matter of fact, now that I was looking closer, I didn’t think it was guilt at all. McCoy was embarrassed at getting caught -- cooking?

“Bones?”

He sighed and grabbed another towel and started scrubbing his hands. If I didn’t know better I would have said he was nervous.

“Bones?” I tried again. My voice softer this time.

“All right, Jim. All right.” He threw down the towel and reached up to hit a button on the console above the kitchen island. A hologram of two women appeared. It looked as if they were planted in the debris on the counter.

The taller of the women nodded at me. “Bon appétit,” she said jovially. The other smiled serenely. “It’s a good thing,” she informed me. I guess I looked clueless, because Bones shook his head before coming around the counter to stand beside me.

“Meet Julia and Martha. It’s a beginners teaching program, Cooking 101. I suppose you’ve guessed my secret, huh, Jim?”

“Secret? Why would you want it to be a secret? I could have helped you if you’d said something.”

“That’s just it, idiot! It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn’t _want_ you to know.”

Bones was pissed and from the way he had his arms folded across his chest, defensive too. I’d known the man too long not to understand his moods. But, this one had me stumped. He was learning how to cook to surprise a mysterious ’someone.’ He was upset that I had found out. Hadn’t wanted me to know. Specifically. “Bones, what’s going on. You can tell me.” I gave him my best grin. “You never know, I just might be able to help.”

I certainly wasn’t waiting for him to reach under the towel on the counter and come out with a handful of cake. Which he promptly smashed into my face. “Fuck! I shouted. But it came out as ’fuuuu’ through the coating of cake.

There was no way I wasn’t going to retaliate. Despite being mostly blinded, I grabbed for him with one hand, and the cake with the other. I missed because the bastard turned away from me, and headed around the counter. I threw myself at him and this time I caught his arm.

Unfortunately, he swung around and when he did he slipped on the mess of something he had spilled. He went down in an inelegant sprawl. With me right on top of him. “Ha!” I slammed my handful of cake into his face and rubbed vigorously.

McCoy growled, spitting cake everywhere, and rubbing it out of his eyes. He snorted to clear his nostrils. He grinned, and used his heavier mass to toss me aside. I went rolling, and bashed my head against a cabinet.

It wasn’t enough to knock me out. But when I didn’t get up right away, it must have scared Bones.

“God damnit, Jim, try to do something…“ he was whispering. ”Should have known better. I’m a doctor, not a chef!”

When I opened my eyes to look up, I was startled to find McCoy’s face bare inches from mine. It seemed like his hazel eyes were huge, and greener than usual. Then I realized his hands were bracketing my face. And, what the hell, my head was in his lap?

“Uh, Bones? Wha…”

“Shut up, Jim. Look at me.”

“I’m looking. Look, I’m fine. You can let me go.” I tried to sit up.

“Shut up and stay where you are.”

“McCoy…” I tried to shove him away.

“Jim, I said be still.”

Bones moved a hand into the center of my chest. He had just enough leverage to keep me pinned in place. “What?” I croaked.

“Shhhh,” he whispered, still right in my face. I couldn’t help focusing on his lips. They were…nice. Even smeared with cake and icing. Yeah. Nice. Especially when he smiled at me. I bent up the few inches between us to give him a peck. You know, a friendly little joke.

It wasn’t a joke. Bones’ lips parted and he welcomed me in like, well, like I belonged there. His lips were soft and warm, his tongue hot. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to just the perfect angle.

When I finally leaned away, I licked my lips. “Cream cheese and McCoy frosting. My favorite.” I went back for another, longer taste. This time opening Bones’ mouth more, and licking inside. It seemed to be forever before I drew back, slowly, pausing to swipe a clean spot across his cheek. I whispered, “Gonna talk to me now, Bones? What the hell is going on?”

He sighed, and for a minute I thought he was going to get up and leave me. I tightened my grip on his shoulders"It's not your birthday, Jim."

I shook my head. I wondered how we‘d gone from a spectacular kiss to the subject of my non-birthday. And, more importantly, why? "Yeah, okay. I think I know that, Bones. It's months away." I frowned up at him. He knew I hated my birthday.

"Six months. Exactly. I, uh, thought it would be nice to do something..."

"Something? Something what?" I couldn't help grinning up at Bones. We'd known each other for almost five years and he'd never mentioned celebrating my birthday. Ever. What was going on with him that he wanted to do something like this all of a sudden? Well, hell, whatever it was, I wasn't going to complain. "So, you baked me a cake?"

"Yeah, I did. And you, you ass, you spoiled the surprise." Bones shook his head solemnly. "And you massacred the cake."

"Me?" I asked innocently. "Seems like you started it."

"Well, you made me."

"Made you? I don't think so," I said as I started to laugh. "Oh no, Bones. That was all you." I pulled him back down and kissed him again. This time things started getting hot and heavy before I knew it. Well, before _we_ knew it, 'cause Bones was making as many moves as I was. God, it felt so good.

Yeah. I had wanted this with Bones, from the first time we met. Sure, back then it would have been just for the sex. But. Who knows? It might have led us right to where we were now. Sooner.

“Jim, Jim,” McCoy was saying as he struggled to get his shirts off. “Let go of me, you ass! Either that, or fucking help me!”

“Yeah, sure, here.” I was all for helping _and_ fucking. I got Bones’ shirts off, then went for mine. While we sat on the floor, side-by-side taking off our boots, I looked over at my best friend in the world. And he looked back. I had a funny feeling the same unbelieving look was on both our faces.

“Bones,” I said softly. “Do you really want to do this? Us, do this? Here, I mean?” His brow furrowed, and his hazel eyes stared into mine for so long, I began to think he would get up and walk away.

“It’s for your goddamned birthday. You won’t celebrate any other way. Yeah. Fuck yeah, Jim. Right here. Right now.”

Before I knew it, I was back flat on the floor and Bones was leaning over me. His hands were in my hair cradling my head and he was kissing me. I mean, _he _was really _kissing me_. I was too surprised to do anything but breathe at first. Then he pulled away and looked at me.

When he finally spoke, I certainly didn’t expect him to have turned back into my _doctor_.

__

“Well, Jim, you don’t have a concussion.” Okay, I might have done the eye-rolling bit. But then, he continued. “Good thing, ‘cause now I’m gonna fuck you to within an inch of your life.”

Okay. I must have given him a pretty stupid look. He leaned a little closer, snapping his fingers in my face.

“McCoy to Kirk. You in there, Jim? Blink once if you’re hearin’ me, darlin’.” He snickered.

How come I never realized how sexy his snicker was? It was damn near as arousing as his accent. I looked right at him and blinked. He grinned, and reached for my trousers. He had the zipper down, and his hand inside the fly of my boxers before I realized what he was doing.

And, oh _god _what he was doing. His hand was on me, hard and soft at the same time. His big hand with those long, elegant fingers. He covered me completely. Then Bones’ enormous, hard, soft, and hot hand moved to grasp and gently pull on me inside my underwear. I moaned as he leaned closer.

“Ya know, all the years we’ve been friends, Jim, I’ve never gotten to see your cock. I mean, sure, I’ve seen it lotsa times ’cause I’m your doctor. Just never saw it get hard. And here it is. All for me.” He patted my dick, before he pulled his hand away. I nearly cried.

“Bones!”

“Shhh, Jim. I ain’t leaving ya. Just need to take care of ya, darlin’. Come on, lift up…”

I did as I was told, raising my hips while Bones pulled my trousers and boxers off together. So there I was on my back in the middle of the cold floor and the mess Bones had made earlier. Drying bits of cake and icing were starting to flake off my face into my hair.

Then Bones stood and any thought of where I was disappeared. I watched the material of his trousers and boxers slide into a pool of black at his feet. Bones’ cock was curved up. It bounced a couple of times while I watched, then Bones reached down and palmed himself gently. The only thing I could say was, “Fuck.”

He smiled down at me -- no, that’s not right. Bones _grinned_ down at me before carefully settling to his knees. So close to me he was practically touching my side.

“_Fuck_, Jim? Was that a question or a command?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” I said, breathlessly. I couldn’t breathe. Honest to god. I was looking into Bones’ almost-green eyes and what I saw there took my breath away.

Then he was bending down and we were kissing again. All hot tongue and spit. Sharp teeth and biting. Sucking on tongues, lips, cheeks. When we broke for air, Bones started to pet my chest. I groaned. I knew I had kinda been making all sorts of noise. There was no way I could stop, not when Bones was doing _things_. Whispering things that made me blush. Made me blush to think of them.

“C’mon, Jim, that’s right, darlin’. Lift up that leg. Yeah, Wanna see that ass.”

I did as I was told, feeling sudden heat running wild over my body, blushing like a virgin. So what if it’s cliché? It’s what I did, and Bones chuckled as he moved into the vee between my legs. Then he really did take a nice long look at my ass. He leaned down and touched my hole before fingering my balls, and petting my cock. When he started to straighten I grabbed his hand, and brought it to my mouth for a kiss.

“Bones, _please_.”

“Aw, now Jim, it’s gonna be fine. Just give me a minute…”

I closed my eyes and let go of his hand. A minute. I guessed I could give him that. Hell, it was at that moment I realized I’d give Bones whatever he wanted.

“Well, this will do. This’ll do just fine.”

Something cold and hard touched me just between my nipples. “What?” I opened my eyes to find Bones holding a bottle of faintly greenish-tinted fluid.

“Sorry, kid, but I don’t carry lube ’round in my pockets. Have to improvise. This’ll work. Olive oil.” Bones snickered. “Extra virgin, too.”

“Bones! Damn…”

“Shut up, Jim,” Bones replied calmly. Be good, and you’ll get the best non-birthday present…”

“Never got a non-birthday present…”

“Shut. Up. Jim.”

I shut up. Because just about then Bones cracked open the seal on the olive oil bottle. When he poured some into his palm, I could smell it, faintly sweet and fruity. Bones coated both hands before touching me. At first rubbing it into the skin around my nipples. Then flicking oily fingers over them until I squirmed and whined.

He talked the whole time. (Well, that was nothing new. When had Bones ever known to just, shut the fuck up?) Telling me how much he’d wanted to touch me for years. All the kinky things he’d dreamed about doing to me. His frustration when he’d had to watch me messing around with girl-after-girl back at the Academy. I was amazed, surprised, and incredibly turned on by it all.

When I finally couldn’t stand any more of his teasing, I grabbed his hand and shoved it into my crotch. Where it belonged, “I’m fucking ready. Fuck me!” I managed to pant out. “Now!”

Bones chuckled, and I wanted to scream. Throw things. Throw myself on his dick and just do it.

“Okay, Jim. Here, darlin’.”

All the air in my lungs was expelled in a startled gust when I felt his finger in my ass. It was oily, and warm, and it went in so easy. I still tensed up when I felt it move, but then something happened inside me. Bones’ finger touched _that_ place and it made me shiver, it felt so damn _good_.

I pulled in a great gasp of air and wiggled, There it was again, like a tickle shooting an electric jolt through my whole body. I spread my legs in flagrant invitation.

“That’s it, darlin’, Bones crooned. “Good darlin’. That’s my good baby, So good.”

Another jolt speared through me, harder this time. I could definitely feel something was different. My ass felt fuller. Two fingers were in me, and I was slicker than before. And, dear god, had Bones just called me _baby_? I don’t know what shocked me the most.

Then it didn’t matter. Those amazing fingers were gone. Bones pulled my ass up on his lap before he leaned down to kiss me. And while my mouth was full of his tongue, he filled my ass with his cock.

If Bones hadn’t been holding me tight, I would have pulled away. It’d been forever since I bottomed. I’d forgotten about the burn that came with stretching sphincter muscles. It was hard not to cry out. Even so, there were tears in my eyes and I had a death grip on Bones’ arms.

He leaned over me again and kissed me softly. “It’s okay, Jim. Ain’t gonna let you go, baby. Never gonna let you go,” he whispered. I think I managed a nod. Maybe even a watery smile. “S’okay, Jim,” Bones said with a smile of his own, “It’ll only get better, I promise.”

That’s when I realized that Bones hadn’t moved in me yet. He was letting me calm down. Petting my hair, nibbling kisses at my mouth, chin, throat. Just letting me get used to his cock in my ass.

God yes! Finally the burn was gone. I was perfectly sensitive and ready for more. I met Bones’ gaze. “Please, Bones, please…”

“Fuck yeah, darlin’. Fuck yeah.”

Bones pulled out torturously slow and easy. Then slid back in just as slow. He didn’t stop until I could feel the tickle of his balls on my ass. Then he gave one last push and I swear I felt his cock in my throat.

After that, things pretty much turned into a blur. ‘Cause that was the last slow and easy thing Bones did. (Pretty much after that all I did was hang on for the ride.) At least until after he had us both coming in screaming orgasms. I think?

All I know for sure is that when I was finally able to breathe normally I was covered in dry bits of cake and icing, drying sweat and spit, _extra virgin _olive oil and come. My throat felt as raw as my ass. Bones was sprawled beside me where he had fallen. One of his hands played idly with my dick. The other picked bits of cake out of his bellybutton.

After a few more minutes of quiet contemplation, I got up my nerve and looked over at Bones. “So?” I knew what I wanted. What I wanted Bones to want. But sometimes wanting and having couldn’t be so easily consummated.

Bones answered without looking at me. “So?”

　

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
